<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Silence by Keeksykeeksx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470689">Blessed Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeksykeeksx/pseuds/Keeksykeeksx'>Keeksykeeksx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers &amp; Swords [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeksykeeksx/pseuds/Keeksykeeksx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is processing how he treated Jaskier back on the mountain and he is now living with the regret. Insight into his thoughts as he deals with the aftermath of losing his only friend and realising he'd lost far more than he thought. </p>
<p>Slow burn Geralskier :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flowers &amp; Swords [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt felt like shit, he thought as he laid on his bedroll. Admittedly, he never felt that great, he generally could find something to grumble or grunt about… This however felt worse.</p>
<p>After the situation with Borch, he had single handedly managed to fuck everything up.</p>
<p>The dispute with Yennefer hurt him, but it was something he had anticipated to blow up in his face eventually.</p>
<p>No the thing that seemed to pain The Witcher the most was all the more obvious in the silence.</p>
<p>He still found himself expecting for the Bard to be there when he awoke each morning, delicate long fingers plucking on lute strings, face transfixed as he composed corresponding lyrics.<br/>
In the day, he listened out for the words spoken to fuss at him for his poor temperament, clothing rustling with the emphatic gestures that came with it.<br/>
Then at night he had grown used to the mildly snuffled breathing broken up with melodic hums as he drifted further off to sleep.</p>
<p>But there was nothing.</p>
<p>Just silence.</p>
<p>Except it wasn’t the blessed type he thought he wanted…The Witcher found himself resenting it instead.</p>
<p>Some days when the silence got too much he considered trying to find Jaskier. But no. He most likely wouldn’t want to see him and after what he had said to him, he couldn’t exactly blame him. Even if he stumbled across The Bard what would he say? Nothing could erase what he’d released into the air with such bitter venom and even if there was, Geralt was no poet, his limit was set to a growl most days.</p>
<p>He had to live with and accept the only friend he had was gone now. He was alone with just silence as a painful reminder.</p>
<p>Another night of excruciating silence and the campfire was burning its last embers; The Witcher was still awake. He laid there in the dark daring not to close his eyes, he’d only see that look of hurt on The Bard’s face again. Though he had it pretty much seared into his brain by now without the need to close his eyes. So he did so, golden eyes squeezed shut with fists clenched at his side.</p>
<p>“Jask…I’m sorry.” He whispered into the silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Wrong Bard</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t stay hiding in the wilderness indefinitely, he could live off the land for the most part but he’d need to find a town eventually for the items he couldn’t get. Those things also incidentally required coin. He needed to encounter people to get that too. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Another morning of just waking up alone, well not completely he did have Roach who was pulling up some grass then snorted as she saw her rider approach her. Geralt gave her a small affectionate pat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ready for a trip today Roach? We need to find a town, need money.” He grunted as he assembled his things onto the Mare who just looked at The Witcher indifferent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll treat you to some sugar cubes if I get lucky how does that sound?” Geralt added and the Mare seemed to understand headbutting him in her own affectionate way. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thought that would peak your interest.” He sniffed amused but he couldn’t bring himself to smile. It was something he rarely did anyway but it felt more difficult to do so than before. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least the weather was well suited to travelling; Geralt would and often did travel in all weathers but arriving at his destination not completely soaked through from torrential rain was always preferential. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The people in the town gave him a wide berth as they typically did, only approaching if they required a Witcher’s services. That was fine by him. He didn’t want that. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The market carried the scents of spices from some hot food sold on the stalls and the multiple shouting voices merged into incomprehensible clutter. He didn’t want to stick around so sought out the wares he needed then returned to Roach at the stable by the Inn. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then his ears picked up on an additional sound - music. A lute unmistakable. The Witcher had swung open the Inn’s door before he had even processed what he was doing. Some patrons turned round pausing their chatter to look at the big imposing Witcher in the door frame but he paid them no attention. Golden eyes narrowed seeking the source of the music before finally spotting a man in a blue doublet singing. A Bard, obviously. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But not his Bard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wait, Jaskier had never been his Bard. He growled stalking back out again, to return to Roach and get out of here. The Witcher grumbled talking to Roach as he placed his bought wares into his pouches and nearly turned to guide them back out when a voice stopped him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait! You’re the Witcher aren’t you?” <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Fuck</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>It was the Bard from the Inn. “Geralt of Rivia, that's you isn’t it?” He added a hand placed on his hip as he looked up at the taller man. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was just leaving.” Geralt grunted back at the man, stepping forward with Roach’s reigns in his hand and the Bard backed away but began to call after him, maintaining some cautious steps following The Witcher. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you’re looking for Jaskier. He left town yesterday.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shit, Jaskier was here. His stomach tightened, he could have ended up bumping into him - he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to but why didn’t that make him feel relieved? Instead there was disappointment? Geralt shook his head scowling at the ground.<br/>But how? How could this Bard have known their connection - ah of course Jaskier's songs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wasn’t looking for him.” He simply replied. <br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s nothing to me.” A lie, one that hurt him to say but he needed to verbalise it - maybe he could make it true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Bard didn’t seem convinced, clearly as he kept talking as The Witcher mounted Roach and began to ride away.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He was talking about heading towards Vergen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good for him.” He growled riding back out of the town. What had he been thinking? He couldn’t face being around people right now, he needed to get back to the woods. Maybe he’d get lucky and find a creature worth a bounty to be paid there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was what he should do. But instead he took the main road in the direction of Vergen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vergen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt finds Jaskier and things are awkward!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt was sat in his usual preferred type of corner of the Inn, the bard, the right one this time was too absorbed in his performance to notice the Witcher and Geralt tried to avoid catching Jaskier's eye but he also just found himself transfixed. He never had particularly enjoyed the songs Jaskier sang before but hearing them now made him realise he had missed hearing them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moved onto a song Geralt didn't recognise, there had been a couple mixed in with the ones he did. The first had been some light hearted ditties this seemed more passionate, emotional as he sang about heartbreak and poorly exchanged words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witcher felt that kick of guilt in his gut again. What was he doing? What did he expect to happen by showing up after stalking The Bard across the continent. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He doubted any outcome would be nice for either of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Geralt nursed his ale, though he barely felt able to drink it. Finally he decided he couldn’t do this and would slide out once Jaskier’s set ended; when he hoped he would be distracted approaching other patrons of the Inn gather up his tokens and coins. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you all you wonderful people, please be generous if you enjoyed my performance.” Jaskier beamed as he finished his set and Geralt took his opportunity to leave and rose from his seat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His exit would have gone a lot smoother if another patron hadn’t blocked his path, he growled without meaning to at the other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Sorry. Wait you’re the Witcher from the songs aren’t you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh fuck. Geralt felt his eyes drift towards Jaskier’s direction, just in time to see him tense as he overheard.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Please don’t turn around, just pretend you didn’t hear and continue what you were doing.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Witcher silently prayed. Of course however he did turn around, cornflower blue locking onto golden hues from across the inn. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Don’t come any closer please.’</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Geralt?” Jaskier spoke drawing closer. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Geralt wanted to bolt but he found himself frozen to the spot as the Bard drew closer. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> “What are you doing here? A contract?” He asked now standing in front of The Witcher and placing his lute down upon an empty table next to them so he could fold his arms. He wasn’t smiling, but didn’t seem angry...just more confused to encounter the white wolf in the same inn he was playing in. A coincidence perhaps?  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>‘I came to find you’ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Thought I’d try my luck. Have you heard of anything?” Geralt replied coolly, keeping his expression unreadable. He was at least good at that. Permanent grouchiness made a good resting face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, though it hasn’t exactly been something I’ve paid attention to either.” Jaskier simply responded, though his eyes gave away far more than The Witcher’s face did. There were still the reflections of the hurt that Geralt had seen back on the mountain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wanted to somehow go back in time and erase that pain that he still saw. He hated seeing Jaskier look at him this way...he had to stop looking instead Geralt scowled at the ground. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence. Though not really, the inn was still alive with voices but their conversation fizzled out quickly. Geralt glanced up to still see Jaskier staring right back at him. The Bard clearly expected more to be said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh Bard. I loved the -” A pretty young woman dressed in a plain but well fitted dress began to approach and the pair in unison looked over halting her in her tracks clearly not wanting to intrude on...whatever this was. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll...come find you later. A drink on the house?” She smiled awkwardly which triggered Jaskier to beam back at her, it seemed forced but it was nice to see Jaskier smile again even if it wasn’t directed towards The Witcher.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That would be lovely Isla. I look forward to it and our delightful conversation.” He replied, Isla blushed and nodded heading back towards the bar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was definitely Jaskier’s type, though Geralt was uncertain The Bard actually had a type. He had fallen ‘in love’ with many different kinds of people in the time that Geralt had known him and something told him that it wouldn’t just be conversation the woman was hoping for. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Geralt decided he shouldn’t keep The Bard too long from doing just that. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to get back to Roach and get back on the road.” He grunted, feet still planted in place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You still have Roach?” Jaskier asked, causing Geralt to raise an eyebrow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It hasn’t been that long Jaskier, yes I still have Roach.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The same one?” Of course the Bard knew he named all his horses the same, he’d commented on it before, it was merely a small but representative detail of how long they’d known one another. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh good. How is the old girl?” The Bard asked casually, he’d seemed to manage to guide them back slightly to where he’d been playing to retrieve his ale which he sipped waiting for Geralt to respond. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s uh fine?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fuck, they were making small talk. The Witcher didn’t make small talk and he didn’t want to do it with Jaskier. He turned to leave but felt a hand grasp his wrist. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, Geralt.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The touch instantly flooded The Witcher with the urge to yank his hand arm out of the light grasp, it burned and caused his thoughts to stall. He didn’t remember the last time he’d felt skin on skin contact. He let out a low hum, glaring down at it instead and Jaskier released him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry.” He murmured, The Bard’s own heart beat racing, it frustrated him that The Witcher could still do that even without trying. It clearly hadn’t been enough time for his heart to forget about his feelings for Geralt and Geralt being here certainly didn’t help things either. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you..really here just looking for work?” Jaskier asked, trying to capture Geralt’s eyes with his own once more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A grunt came from the Witcher as he refused to look Jaskier in the eye.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span><br/>‘No’</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh.” The Bard replied, the single syllable seemed laced in disappointment for some reason. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you have time for us to talk?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re already talking?” The Witcher pointed out with a raised eyebrow which caused Jaskier to sigh and roll his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well yes we are but I meant properly, Geralt.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think-” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please, just indulge me. One drink, just one drink.” Jaskier continued. “ I promise I won’t be shovelling any shit in your direction.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Bard’s final remark made Geralt flinch, guilt rushing over him again for the things he had said back on the mountain. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine. One drink.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I think I'm ready to forgive you. If you apologize."<br/>"Hm?"</p><p>A bit of the Bard's perspective in this one too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the most awkward drink of Geralt’s life he was relieved to get back on the road, though why Jaskier had chosen to follow him again confused him. He’d said something about heading in the same direction and they’d part ways later on. Though Geralt noted Jaskier didn’t divulge exactly where he was going. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m ready to forgive you.” The Bard spoke suddenly. Geralt had paused to let Roach get some water and some respite from the heat of the day. Jaskier too had been enjoying shade and sitting on solid ground; traipsing behind the Witcher seemed to be a difficult habit to forget.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm?” Geralt grunted yellow eyes honing onto The Bard, his head tilted slightly to one side. The atmosphere between them had glimpses of them resuming to their usual dynamic but there was still this awkwardness that even Geralt could sense. Jaskier hadn’t tried to touch him since the Inn when he grabbed his wrist and both seemed to just dance around the other. Even now in the glade Geralt kept his distance. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But now Jaskier had rose to his feet and drew closer to Geralt. “I said I think I’m ready to forgive you.” The Bard repeated placing a hand on his hip as his eyes met The Witcher. “That is if you apologize.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s frowned deepened, taking a long inhale through his nostrils. What did he even say? Fuck. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if Jaskier could read what The Witcher was thinking as he prompted him further. "Regular people start with saying I am sorry. Perhaps you could try that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grumbled uncomfortable, he had told him what to say but still he felt he would mess it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry Jaskier." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared at him "You are going to have to do better than that." He sighed and let out a small dramatic huff.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"That is what you just told me to do!" Geralt growled back puffing out his chest, golden eyes narrowing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a suggestion not an instruction Geralt. Be more creative if you are able, more dramatic!" </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Jaskier, do you expect me to grovel at your feet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier chuckled, now flashing a grin at his scowling companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be quite a sight to see." He mused, a long delicate finger tapping at his chin, then spied Geralt about to bend his knees and do just that. Fucking Witcher! </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods, get up you fool!" The Bard protested swatting lightly at the air then wrapped his arms around Geralt who quickly stiffened letting out an involuntary groan. Jaskier had always been tactile before the mountain and it had always been much to The Witcher’s frustration. The embrace burned just like the grasp had, but it irradiated further as Jaskier linked his arms completely around The Witcher - the heat, Jaskier’s warmth...felt...good?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> Jaskier lingered only for a few moments in the embrace before pulling away, the warmth was gone and The Witcher felt he had to suppress a look of disappointment. Though he didn’t need to as The Bard quickly turned his back to him, scuffing a boot into the soil.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span> "It is going to take some time. But I do forgive you Geralt." He spoke finally breaking the silence, not looking over at him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Otherwise the Witcher would see the faint blush that had materialized on Jaskier’s cheeks, though he could probably hear his heart pounding again. Fuck! Get a hold of yourself Jaskier. Don’t be a fucking fool. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finally Jaskier composed himself and turned back to his companion who was readying Roach to get back onto the road before climbing up onto her back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Back to walking, the Bard mentally prepared himself; at least since meeting Geralt he bought shoes with walking more in mind. Or had he? He’d found them in his pack and he had been delighted to find them more comfortable than his others...but he didn’t remember buying them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked back at Geralt and frowned. He hadn't! Did he? Oh fuck! Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up again and sniffed, touched by a gesture Geralt hadn’t even mentioned. He hadn’t cared if Jaskier had noticed, he’d just done it. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Get up here.” The Witcher grunted, impatiently tapping on the leather of Roach’s reins. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hm..huh?” Jaskier blinked, confused and Geralt scowled but didn’t repeat what he had said. Was he? Inviting him to ride? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want me to get on Roach?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Keeping pace with you on foot is going to take forever, it will be faster this way.” Geralt shrugged and Jaskier climbed up before The Witcher could change his mind. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this was new. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Witcher kept it up, letting Jaskier ride with him on Roach. It was definitely a lot easier even if they did have to stop to rest Roach a little more often who hadn't been used to carrying two people for prolonged journeys. But still it made things easier.<br/>
<br/>
But also torture.<br/>
<br/>
The Witcher had tried them with Jaskier riding in front of him...difficult to focus as his scent lingered upwards and his body pressed up against him.<br/>
<br/>
Then he tried with The Bard behind but that meant Jaskier holding onto him, the effects were the same.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually The Witcher found himself so frustrated he left Jaskier up on Roach and simply walked beside his Mare for miles instead, it helped a little as he waited for the phantom impression of Jaskier's touch to fade enough for him to think straight.<br/>
<br/>
He'd never struggled with being close to The Bard before but now every touch burned but he longed for it, those cornflower blues drawing him closer. Wanting needing.</p><p>Geralt sat up from his bedroll blinking sleep from his eyes, blinking them a few more times as he focused on the Bard asleep on the other side of the campfire. He still felt like he was in a dream, why had Jaskier just resumed travelling with him. The crossroads where The Bard had said they’d part had long drifted in the distance, Jaskier giving a new excuse every time Geralt set off again for still keeping himself in his company.<br/>
<br/>
He grumbled about it each time but couldn’t find it in himself to deny him. Nor was he sure he wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually The Witcher rose to his feet crossing the glade to where Jaskier still slept soundly and crouched down intent to just wake him but as Geralt scowled down at the sleeping Bard he found himself frozen. <br/>
His hand twitched as he extended it outward, almost brushing Jaskier’s cheek but the Bard stirred in his sleep and brought The Witcher out of his trance causing him to halt himself, fist clenching with a grunt.<br/>
<br/>
“Jaskier.” Geralt growled as he straightened up, nudging the Bard lightly with his boot causing Jaskier to groan in protest at being woken. The low feral like sound made The Witcher jolt and stomach tighten, he wanted to grab the Bard and...<em>fuck no what was he even saying!?</em><em><br/>
</em><br/>
“Oh Geralt you could not have waited another five minutes to wake me!” The Bard whined in a much higher pitch, blearily opening an eye and sitting up on his bedroll.<br/>
<br/>
Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes. “Why? Which dream was I disturbing? The garden nymphs, music teacher or the dryads?” He smirked recalling the dreams that Jaskier had described at frustrating length months back. The Bard however was silent as his actual dream came flooding back to him and he felt his cheeks heat once more.<br/>
<br/>
“Something far better actually.” He admitted dreamily before reluctantly rising up from his bedroll.<br/>
<br/>
“Hm. Well you can revisit tonight. Now we have to get back on the road.” Geralt grunted back<br/>
<br/>
“Keep your panties straight Geralt, there is no hurry.” He pouted, but hesitated from following as he wanted to dwell on those memories a little longer.<br/>
<br/>
Jaskier had dreamt about Geralt. It hadn’t been the first time he’d had a less than appropriate dream involving his friend; he knew he was attracted to The Witcher, he had from the start back in Posada. But they had been more frequent just before the mountain and it had been the first one since Geralt sought him out, he never truly bought the dumb Witcher’s excuse that he was ‘just in the area’ after all and his theory was further proven when Geralt said nothing about him continuing to tag along. Well nothing but a few grumbles but he didn’t stop him or chase him away.<br/>
<br/>
It was how he knew.<br/>
<br/>
Geralt had missed him too.</p><p>Jaskier knew he didn’t feel the same way and likely never would but he had missed him!  That would be enough for now.<br/>
<br/>
"You know Geralt, maybe what you're in need of is an actual bed. Lets stop over at the next town." Jaskier suggested once he'd gathered his things and joined Geralt's side. <br/>
"With what coin Jaskier?"The Witcher grumbled setting the last of their belongings onto Roach...no he couldn't do it. Being out in the open with Jaskier had been enough of a struggle, to be in a room and likely the same bed as they often did. How could he manage that?<br/>
"Just because you haven't found much Witchering to do doesn't mean we have no possible income! Leave this one to me." He beamed.<br/>
<br/>
"No one is stopping you Jaskier. I'm fine outside." Geralt insisted and Jaskier rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Oh sure, you're so fine. That's why you're in such a good mood, the great outdoors. Come on Geralt! A hot meal and a warm bed will do us all good. Let me treat us."<br/>
<br/>
A sigh escaped The Witcher, Jaskier wasn't going to let it go.<br/>
"Fine."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>